


and the clock waits so patiently on your song

by danstroya



Series: bandom 2018-19 [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, References to David Bowie, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danstroya/pseuds/danstroya
Summary: in which frank and gerard find some old david bowie records in gerard’s closet.





	and the clock waits so patiently on your song

**Author's Note:**

> holy tic tac i almost forgot today was international fanworks day. if it weren’t for the big banner on the top of my screen i wouldn’t have remembered until next week when somebody on tumblr posted something about it.

“hey frank, can you come here for a minute?” 

frak looked up from the pile of movies he was currently trying to cram into a box, and saw gerard kneeling in his closet, trying to reach something that had slipped under the two inch gap between the wall and floor. “yeah, hold on.” he shoved one of the piles of movies aside and crawled over, squeezing in next to gerard and slumping forward, trying to see what was in the gap. 

with the sliver of light that managed to get under the gap he saw some sort of paper looking package about half a millimetre thick, pushed back so far he could only properly see the corner of it. experimentally he stuck his fingers in the gap, trying to get at it, but finding no more success than gerard had. “do you even know what that is?” he asked, turning his head just in time to see gerard shrug. “i wouldn’t want to leave it under there and find out it’s important or something though.” 

frank ran his fingers over the thin wood panelling, but jerked them back toward himself when something sharp cut into the side of his finger. it wasn’t a deep enough cut to be concerning, but there was a bit of blood beading up along the cut. he found the culprit easy enough; a small, but very sharp nail poking out of the panelling, almost unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. 

“we could try taking the panelling down.” gerard suggested, and went to find something to pry the staples out. why there was a nail when the panelling was stapled up made no sense to frank, but it wasn’t really worth questioning vocally. maybe the people who’d lived here before gerard’s parents liked shoving nails backwards into the walls, maybe mikey was annoyed at gerard one day and decided to try and indirectly hurt him with hidden wall nails?

gerard returned with a screwdriver and started trying to jam it between one of the staples and the wall, and after a short fight that gerard took so seriously you’d think it was a fight to the death, the staple came out. the triumphant grin on his boyfriend’s face made frank grin as well, and he was handed the screwdriver. “okay, pretty boy, it’s your turn to pull one out.”

frank had a much easier time pulling a staple out than gerard had, and there was an unspoken decision that he’d be in charge of pulling them out. the last staple proved to be a challenge, and frank swore it was superglued in or something, but it came out eventually, and gerard had to catch the flimsy panel before it fell on frank.

”hey frank, i think those are,” gerard paused, making a sort of squealing noise frank didn’t know he was capable of, throwing the panel aside and climbing over frank to grab at whatever had been crammed back there. when he managed to peer over gerard’s shoulder he was surprised to see a haphazard pile of david bowie records. gerard had one in his hands, his expression not unlike that of a kid on christmas. frank instantly recognised it as  _the rise and fall of ziggy stardust and the spiders from mars,_ and he almost let out a squeal of his own, but settled with a high pitched “holy crap,” instead. 

“frank, do you still have your record player?” gerard asked after recovering enough to process words, and frank nodded frantically. 

—

on friday, once they’d finished packing up gerard’s stuff and loading it into the moving truck the two headed to momma iero’s house to dust off the record player and put it in use again. linda iero was there to greet them when they came in, offering them vegan cookies and telling them not to be too loud. “i can’t promise anything, ma.” framk said as the two ran up the stairs, and linda shook her head, smiling as she walked back into the kitchen. 

the record player was on the desk, pushed into a corner and hidden behind some comic books, and looking a little worn from age but still functional. gerard unzipped his backpack, pulling the  _ziggy stardust_ record out and ridding it of it’s paper sleeve before passing it to frank.

once had all been set up, “five years” began playing, and frank sat next to gerard on the bed. “this brings back memories.” he mumbled, leaning against him and smiling. “the day i admitted my undying love for you we had been dancing along to this song.” gerard nodded. “that was also the day we kissed for the first time.”

”wanna try and recreate the moment?” frank asked, and gerard nodded as enthusiastically as frank had when he’d been asked about the record player. he got up, swaying his hips a little as he hummed along, and held a hand out to frank. “dance with me?”

 


End file.
